Time Line
by Lunare-Wolf
Summary: Sakura never asked to be shoved down a hole, she never asked to be where she was. She just asked for her best friend back.
1. Prologue

Hi all! So this is my first story, so sorry if it's not orgasmic or anything like that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

><p>-Chapter One: Prologue-<p>

She couldn't believe it. After she, after all Naruto did for him, he didn't care. She got the elders to agree to not kill him, Naruto made it so he wouldn't be put away for years, but he **still** wouldn't come back. No, instead, he hits Naruto with a full on Chidori in the heart while Naruto was down.

-Sakura's POV-

My eyes widened as I watched the last bits of Narutp's life flee from him. My hands covered my mouth as I fell to my knees, shaking. I tried to scream, but I had no voice, so there was nothing. Then, I saw a flash of light, then a burst of chalkra come out of Naruto. Kyuubi took shape, shaken with anger. He looked at me and yelled,

"Quick! Go through the portal! Make sure this **never** happens!"

I was confused, what portal?

Sasuke looked at me with a look of horror, then lunged at me. But then something shoved me back. I fell, and trying to break my fall, I stuck out my arms expecting to hit ground. Instead, I kept falling. I noticed it looked like I was falling through a hole, one that had dark red chalkra surrounding it.

Sasuke made an effort to grab my hand, but from what I could see, one of Kyuubi's tails wrapped around Sasuke's waist and threw him. I heard a louf roar, but the next second was pitch black.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short! I promise the other chapters will be longer, but I just wanted to give you the feel of the story and give you an idea on how I write. It would make me happy if you review and tell me what I could fix, or what you think on it! Thanks! :D<p> 


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

Hi again! Happy to get this chapter up, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadface.

* * *

><p>My head <strong>hurt<strong>, like I got hit in the back of the head one hundred times by Tsunade-shishou. I tried to open my eyes, but it hurt too much. I then tried to sit up, but someone stopped me,

"Easy tiger, not yet. You're still unstable. No movements at all, doctor's order," the voice said.

"Doctor's orders ,y ass. I'm a medic, I can handle myself," I grumbled. The voice chuckled.

"Sure you can, that's why you're in the ER hooked up to all these machines."

My eyes flew ipen. Bad idea, the room was a bright white, I was next to the window, and the lights were on.

"Owww! That fucking hurt!" I growled.

"My, what language you have," the voice laughed. He sounded so bright, happy, and chipper. Kind of like….Naruto.

That's when I broke down. All toughness and foul-mouthedness out the door. I started to shake I was crying so hard. The voice started to freak out.

"Hey! Hey! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! Don't cry! Ah! What do I do? Okay, how do you make a girl stop crying?" Then, the next I know I being squished against something hard, warm too. Something else began to encircle me. That's when I realized. I was being hugged. I smiled, yep, this person is just like Naruto.

I leaned into the hug to show that I was being comforted. I asked,

"Where am I?"

"Konohagakure, thought I thought you knew that, judging from you hitai-ate," He replied.

"Sorry, last night I had a huge fight."

"You mean two weeks ago last night?" I froze.

"Two weeks?"

"Yep you were torn up pretty bad too."

"Does Tsunade-shishou know?"

"She's your teacher? And no, she doesn't know. She hasn't been here in years. Sandaime knows though."

"Of course he does. He's upstairs with the big man playing croquet."

"Ummm, no. He's definitely no doing that. Oh look! Here he is!"

At this time I had stopped crying and the voice went back to wherever he was, I'm assuming the chair. I whipped my eyes open, and sure enough, Sandaime was there, only….younger. A **lot** younger. My eyes widened.

"Wha…..?" I sounded. I was at a loss of words.

"Greetings, young one. How are you feeling?"

That's when I truly realized how I felt, and it wasn't pretty. As I sent my chalkra throughout my body, I found out that I had three broken ribs, about five third degree burns, and a fracture in my skull.

"I am in a little pain," I lied, "nothing I can't handle. I'm a big girl." That's when the Hokage and the person who was talking to me earlier started to laugh.

"Wow, if you can handle that without bawling your eyes out or complaining, I will personally congratulate you," Sandaime chuckled.

"Where's my congrats then, I've much worse," I grinned. The Hokage and the other guy gave me an astonished look.

"You were complaining about the bright lights earlier though," the other person said. When I finally looked over at him, actually looking at him, I almost fell off the bed. This guy looked almost exactly like Naruto, only….fluffier. He had this carefree air about him, and his eyes were filled with happiness, probably happiness to be alive. But what got me the most was his _**hair**__. _It just looked so soft and fluffy. I know most girls would be looking/frothing at the mouth for his abs, but I LOVED his hair.

"Can I touch your hair?" I asked randomly. He gave me a look of confusion.

"It looks so fluffy! Please?" I begged. He sighed and nodded. Like a little fan girl, I squealed. I reached up and pet his hair. I only have four words to say;

Soft, like a puppy.

I grinned, while he looked at me weirdly. I cracked up.

"Sorry, I'm not one of those girls who are all, 'Oh look at those abs. Mmm, girlfriend.' No, I'm one who can tell who takes care of themselves- and sometimes the kind of person they are- by their hair. And I have got to say, I LOVE your hair." There was an awkward air as I realized something. "I never asked your name. Ah! Now I feel bad! Nya!" I was about to pull out some of my hair, but fluffy stopped.

"My name is Minato," he said while trying to keep himself from laughing. "Do you always rant like this?"

"Not really, only when I'm stressed, confused, or hyper, or all of the about!" I replied. Then I stopped, when DID I rant? I never really did, well, only around Naruto. I saddened, Naruto was gone. But what did Kyuubi mean by not letting 'this' happen? I let out a frustrated growl.

"Ahh! I'm so confused!"

"About your name?" Minato asked, confused.

"Wha? No, sorry. I was thinking, about something someone said. About not letting something that happened, well, happen," I explained.

Minato gasped, "You don't think that you, you know, time traveled do you?" He leaned in, and I looked in his eyes. Then we burst into laughter.

"Yea, like THAT's possible. By the way, my name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

We never noticed the look on Sandiame's face. But then again, I never noticed that there wasn't a fourth dace carved into Hokage Mountain, even if I had a clear view to it.

* * *

><p>Blarg. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review so I know what you think!<p>

Also, mouthedness is a word, in my book! :D


End file.
